Ultimate showdown: Tigerhawk vs Blackwargreymon
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Two ultimate warriors, one winner. One powerful transformer vs the ultimate mega Digimon. Parody of death battle. Who is more powerful?


**I don't own Tigerhawk or Blackwargreymon. Nor the show they're on. I don't own Digimon or Transformers/beast wars.**

Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and others. My name is Smokescreen2814 and welcome to ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! Tonight's battle is between two ultimate warriors.

Tigerhawk, a fuzor from the beast wars with magical powers.

Blackwargreymon, a one Digimon army made to destroy anyone or anything in his path.

On the planet known as Earth, but long ago two factions crashed landed on this planet and began the beast wars. There were two sides Maximals the descendants of the Autobots and the Predacons descendants of the Decepticons. Not to be confused with the Predacons from transformers prime. (Shows a picture of Predaking from Transfomers prime and a red X is placed on him)

But let's talk about Tigerhawk, the real reason we're here. Tigerhawk didn't came from a stasis pod no, he came from two stasis pods. What?! He was combined from Tigertron the peaceful guru Maximal who transforms into a white tiger. And Airazor the calm, adventurious recon Maximal and the only chick on the Maximals that transforms into a peregrine falcon. Yeah it was a sausage fest before she showed up

If you're wondering how Tigerhawk was born here's your answer. Tigertron and Airazor were investigating a strange alien device until some vines grabbed them and send them into space. This was their last moment together.

Tigertron: Wherever we go, my Spark will find yours!

Airazor: A-a-and mine, yours.

Aw they love each other. (Hearts the two and then porno music plays) Hey kill the music! (Music stops) We don't wanna ruin the rating for this.

They were merged and desparked by the Vok, some skull looking aliens that fused the two into Tigerhawk. He was send to prehistoric Earth to kill Megatron for taking G1 Megatron's spark to be powerful. But his plan was ruined by Optimus Primal, Cheetor and Tarantulas. Tarantulas take him back to his lair to retrieve the Vok and destroy the Ark, but his plans were foiled when the Vok came out of Tigerhawk and attacked Tarantulas and his weapon killed him.

The Sparks of Tigertron and Airazor found their way back and fused into Tigerhawk's body. But sadly that was short lived when Tigerhawk got blown up by the Nemesis' guns.

But let's get to the weapons and features, in robot mode he has missile launchers, wrist-mounted electricity cannons, his wings are used as shields and can fly, he can also control the Earth and weather, in his beast mode which is a whie tiger with wings, he has razor sharp teeth and claws, a pair on chainguns on each forearm. This guy is one tough SOB.

Tigerhawk: I am Tigerhawk embassy of the Vok!

The digital world home to the species called Digimon. But there is one Digimon who is more powerful then anyone, Blackwargreymon. This guy is bad news, he was made out of a hundred control spires, thanks to Ken AKA the Digimon emperor. After he was born he kicked the heroes' asses and left his creators Mummymon and Arukenimon to find the meaning of his existence. He fought armies of Digimon such as Mammothmons and defended a flower, after killing all the Mammothmon, he destroyed the flower and asked why did he protect it.

He was looking for the destiny stones and destroyed them all by one, the DigiDestined were able to defeat Blackwargreymon and a Digimon came out of the destiny stone named Azulongmon told Blackgreymon that fighting is not the answer, he left the Digital world and went to real to find his origins. But he was tricked into evil and he fought Wargreymon, he lost the fight. Then he confronted Myotismon and became a good guy right before he was wounded by Myotismon and died. He gave his power to the digital world in the end.

Blackwargreymon's attacks are similar to Wargreymon's attack but has destroyer in it, oh and he also has black tornado. His shield doesn't have the crew of courage on it. Don't mess with this guy.

Blackwargreymon: I will take orders from no one.

Let's get ready to rumble!

It's a sunny day in the digital world and Blackwargreymon is flying in the skies, then a bright light is seen in the sky and coming down. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

The bright light hits the ground and the smoke clears out and reveals a transformer. "Who or what are you?" Blackwargreymon asked.

"I am Tigerhawk embassy of the Vok!" said Tigerhawk. "Your rampage ends here."

"I'm not gonna lt you get in the way." said Blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon charges at Tigerhawk and uses black tornado attack on Tigerhawk. But Tigerhawk blocks the attack with his wing shield. Blackwargreymon lands a few punches on Tigerhawk. Tigerhawk gets back up and shoots missiles at Blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon is dodging the missiles and charges at Tigerhawk, Tigerhawk transforms into his beast mode and uses his gatling guns at Blackwargreymon. But Blackwargreymon uses the shield on his back for cover. When the the shooting stops he looks, but Tigerhawk attacks him and bites him on the neck with his razor sharp teeth.

Tigerhawk is attacking Blackwargreymon like a dog playing with rope in his mouth. Blackwargreymon was able to break free from Tigerhawk's grip. Tigerhawk transforms back to robot mode.

"Try this on for size!" said Blackwargreymon. "Dramon killer!" Blackwargreymon slashes Tigerhawk, but Tigerhawk shoots electricity from his wrists at Blackwargreymon. He takes the damage and falls to the ground.

Tigerhawk uses his powers to form twisters and fire the at Blackwargreymon, but Blackwargreymon recovers from the last attack and fights his way out of the storm. Tigerhawk flies to Blackwargreymon with floating rocks and throws the rocks at the rampaging Digimon.

Blackwargreymon smashes the rocks with his fists. "Justice will be served!" said Tigerhawk.

"And you are in the way of my destiny!" Blackwargreymon replied. He summons a giant red ball of energy. "Terra destroyer!" Blackwargreymon throws the red ball of energy at Tigerhawk and destroys him.

When Blackwargreymon lands on the ground with his feet, he sees what's left of Tigerhawk. "He was a strong foe, but now he's no more." He said and flew away.

KO

Well even those Tigerhawk had a fuzor mode and a lot of firepower, but he was no match for Blackwargreymon's strength and power. He fought every single Digimon he sees. His terra destroyer is powered by the negative energy he creates.

Tigerhawk may of had missiles, razor sharp teeth and claws, guns, and powers, but he lacked the strength and power. He was sent to destroy someone and restore the timeline. But come on! He was taken down by a warship! He may of had two sparks fused into one but there's no strength in numbers.

Blackwargreymon is argogrant and angry, Tigerhawk has the same personalities as Tigratron and Airazor.

The winner is Blackwargreymon.

Next time on ultimate showdown, it's gonna get ugly. One has gamma radiation and the other one has Venom in his system, who will win?

Hulk vs Bane!

**Well that was the first fight of Ultimate Showdown. Join us next time! But in the mean time please review and stay frosty**!


End file.
